


how (not) to prepare smoked sea slug

by Patcho418



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, In which Asami is terrible at cooking, and Korra has imposter's syndrome even in her romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: Look, I just think that Korra would be an amazing cook but for some reason I couldn't write that fic. Instead, enjoy the opposite because Asami is a terrible cook and probably thinks Flameo Pot Noodles are the best thing since sliced bread.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	how (not) to prepare smoked sea slug

The moment Korra got back to Asami’s mansion, she knew something was wrong.

The smell of smoke wasn’t entirely uncommon at home, since Asami was often working on something new (she was notorious for bringing her work home) and that meant that sometimes things malfunctioned or things sparked out of control or things momentarily caught fire.

But this wasn’t industrial smoke, Korra noted, and before she could even figure out what exactly that acrid stench was and where that pillar of black was coming from, she was already gathering a strong whirlwind in her palms to knock the door open.

The air left her hands and Korra rushed in, ready to bend at whoever or whatever was here putting their home in danger. Her muscles flexed as she curled her fists inwards, already feeling a building heat in her skin.

“Alright, what’s going on here?” Korra shouted, sparks already spitting from her mouth.

A short moment passed as Korra scanned the landing, trying to spot someone to fight.

Instead, she saw Asami coming out from the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist and a look of exasperation and panic on her face.

“Korra!” Asami called out, quickly approaching her; her expression quickly turned sheepish when she stopped in front of her.

Korra sighed, looking between the apron and the smoke spilling from the kitchen.

“What’s going on, Asami?” She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but didn’t want to assume anything; maybe Asami was working on a new kind of oven that didn’t work or something?

Asami blew a few stray hairs out from in front of her eyes. “Well, I knew you were going to be home late, so I wanted to cook dinner tonight.” Her eyes shifted to the side as an embarrassed blush overtook her face. “Who knew you could mess up sea slug so easily, huh?”

A smile broke across Korra’s lips. “That’s so sweet, Asami. I appreciate the thought, I really do.”

“Well, thought can only go so far until it nearly burns your kitchen down.”

Korra let out an easy chuckle. “How did you mess up preparing sea slug?”

Asami shrugged. “Look, I can’t be good at making everything. I lived on noodles and restaurant food for a long time.”

“You got distracted, didn’t you?”

“I got distracted.” Asami huffed slightly, though Korra could tell it wasn’t as frustrated as before. “And the recipe was a little bit confusing, and I forgot to put enough oil in the wok. And also kind of panicked when I smelled smoke.”

Korra looked over Asami’s shoulder at the kitchen; the smoke was surely dying down, but there was no way they’d be able to step in there without their eyes burning from the residue, and it’d be even longer still before the stench would go away.

There probably wasn’t any way Korra could salvage the meal, but maybe not all was lost.

She reached out and took Asami’s hand, gently skating her thumb over Asami’s and offering her a soft smile. 

“Why don’t we just eat out instead?” Korra suggested; there were plenty of places they both liked--a few of them even recognized them as valued regulars--so finding somewhere probably wouldn’t be too hard.

Asami smiled back at her, small and maybe a little bit fragile, before reaching for Korra’s other hand. “I guess we could do that. I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“As if you don’t do nice things for me all the time?”

Asami laughed a small laugh before sighing. “I guess I can’t help it. I like doing nice things for you.”

It was true, and Korra knew it. Asami often went out of her to do nice things for her, whether they be big acts of love or small displays of affection. She’d never complain about all the wonderful things Asami did to make Korra’s heart swell and remind her just how much she loved her. Sometimes she did wonder if she was doing enough to deserve it, though. Regular ‘I love you’s’ and kisses and affection could probably only go so far with anyone else, really.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Korra mused aloud.

“Well, you didn’t get mad or make fun of me for ruining dinner.”

Korra smirked. “Did you want me to make fun of you?”

“No,” Asami said, “but thanks for asking.”

They stood there for another moment, stuck amidst their own thoughts as the real sensation of their hands joined together kept Korra from spiralling into her own negative thoughts. In the end, no matter what they did for each other, Korra couldn’t deny that just being with Asami was nicer than anything in the world, and she could sense Asami felt the same way.

Korra leaned forward and onto the tips of her toes, pressing a quick kiss to Asami’s cheek. “Why don’t you get ready and I’ll see what I can do about salvaging the kitchen.”

Asami’s cheeks flushed pink and she leaned down for another kiss, this time taking Korra’s lips against her own and not breaking away unil Korra smiled against her.

“Go, Ms. Sato,” Korra directed.

“Yes, Avatar Korra,” Asami teased back, kissing Korra’s cheek one final time for good measure before pulling out of her embrace.

Korra watched her head towards the stairway, only making it a few steps up before she turned around with her eyebrows raised nervously.

“Hey, Korra? Maybe one day you could teach me to make something?” she asked.

Korra nodded excitedly. “Totally! I may know a thing or two about preparing sea slugs.”

At that, Asami grimaced. “Maybe I might want to stay away from those for a little bit. Let’s start easier.”

“Sure thing, babe,” Korra agreed, smiling as Asami nodded and turned back to the stairs.


End file.
